Alien Breed (iOS)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed (iOS); ---- 1 Aug 2012 iPhone, iPad 14 November 2012 PlayStation Mobile 12 February 2013 android 6 Feb 2013 PS3, PS Vita Plot ---- The original game is back in action, celebrating its 21st Anniversary! Alien Breed is the classic sci-fi, top-down shooter developed by Team17. Launching originally in 1991, Alien Breed has now been remade for iOS, which can only mean one thing… it’s time to turn down the lights, turn up the sounds and encounter Alien Breed again! Gameplay ---- Alien Breed consists of the player or players having to find the lift down to the next level, occasionally setting the self destruct sequence to blow up the level above them. The players collect or purchase a variety of weapons from the space station's computer terminals (Intex I-4000) (this feature is now a shop which can be accessed at any time). Credits found on the ground can be saved for weapons and other enhancements, each giving the players an edge over the gradually more and more powerful Alien forces. In advanced levels, players are occasionally trapped in enclosed spaces with huge "boss" aliens, reminiscent of the Alien Queen. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- [[Alien Breed (iOS) Gallery|'Singleplayer']] Alien Breed Alien Breed Special Edition Alien Breed Convergence On screen controls ---- Movement Switch weapon Map Fire weapon Play/Pause On screen display ---- Score Credits Weapon ammo remaining Weapons selected Map Life Health Keys Characters ---- IPC member Stone and IPC member Johnson. Features ---- Touch-screen pad controls. Classic Mode – Play using the original graphics, music and controls. Enhanced Mode – Featuring enhanced graphics, audio and controls. 4 New Levels – entirely new levels that intersect with the original Alien Breed story. 6 original Alien Breed levels. 12 Alien Breed Special Edition levels. iCloud. Game Center leaderboards and achievements. Retina Display. Ion iCade and Gametel Controller support. Alien Breed for iOS based around Alien Breed for the Amiga, CD32 and MS-DOS. Three different sets of maps from the original 1991 Alien Breed, Alien Breed Special Edition. Alien Breed Convergence. Maps ---- Three different sets of maps from the original Alien Breed including Alien Breed Convergence set aboard ISRC-4. [[Alien Breed (iOS) Gallery|'Alien Breed']] Shuttle Bay Mainframe Power System Security System Engineering The Hatchery [[Alien Breed (iOS) Gallery|'Alien Breed Special Edition']] Landing Bay 2 Power Sub System Security Zone Oval Zone Engineering Zone 1 Engineering Sub System Engineering Powermeck Systems Linkage Shaft Reactor Core Location Unknown The Hatchery [[Alien Breed (iOS) Gallery|'Alien Breed Convergence']] Lower Landing Bay Security Sub System Power Sub System Shuttle Control Weapons ---- All Weapons 25000 credits. Winthrope PPS Twinfire EMG Rapid Fire Machine Gun Intex Plasma Shotgun Ammet MMP Flamebow Thrower Intex Ebon Flamethrower Rotox Missile Launcher Intex Arc Lazer Gun Broadhurst DJ Twinfire ELG (ES) Robinson Plasma Gun (SE) Dalton Arc Flame (SE) RYXX Firebolt MK22 (SE) Stirling Multimatic (SE) High Impact Astro (SE) Equipment ---- First aid kit electronic hand map ammo packs (4, 10, 24, 50) Key Packs (2, 6, 15, 35) Extra Life (1, 4, 10) Enemies ---- Alien boss, face huggers, praetorians, aliens, green aliens, red aliens. Vehicles ---- IPC Miraculous Publishers ---- Team17 are a fully independent video game developer and publisher that was founded in 1990, now in our 22nd year. We develop and publish entertainment software for a wide range of digital download platforms that include PC (Steam), Xbox 360 LIVE Arcade, Sony PlayStation Network (PS3, PSP), Nintendo WiiWare, Apple iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad, Apple Mac (Steam) and also social media platforms such as Facebook. Our key titles include the Worms™ series, which has been a video gaming institution since 1995, Alien Breed, Superfrog, Body Blows, Project-X and more. As well as Team17's own developed titles, we are working with a number of independent studios to bring a range of quality titles under the Team17 banner. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties.. Awards ---- Alien Bonus Credits Kills Accuracy Bonus Best Score Elapsed Time Kills Current Score Releases ---- Version 1.0 updated 19th July 2012 (iOS) Future releases are planned as an update. Version 1.0.3 updated 12 February 2013 (android) PS3 and PS Vita ---- Ability for players to team up on either system via cross-platform play. Cross-Platform Continuation Play, allows players to carry on their PS3 save game progress on their PS Vita and vice versa. Ad-hoc and online co-op multiplayer for PS Vita. Local and online co-op multiplayer for PS3. Reception ---- Metacritic 88% Toucharcade 4.5/5 IGN 7/10 "App Store Best of 2012" in the UK. 4/4 - “Must Have” - Alien Breed is a throwback to simpler times that works just as well today as it did back on the Amiga - possibly even better." - Slide to Play 4.5/5 Stars - “Un-Missable” - “No matter what you do, don’t miss out on Alien Breed.” – TouchGen 5/5 - "An excellent shooter complete with genuine moments of tension that keep you coming back for more." - App Spy 4.5/5 Stars - "Great gameplay, tastefully updated for the modern day." - Modojo 90% - "This is a brilliant conversion that has obviously had a lot of thought and care put into it, with some excellent extras and an impressive amount of content." - The Smartphone App Review 4.5/5 Stars - "The option to change mode to an enhanced version was an excellent idea! The graphics of the game truly stood out and it was a joy to play Alien Breed! Indeed, the developer has retained the appeal of the original Amiga game." - iPad World References Citations Alien Breed for iOS Footnotes category:Alien Breed (iOS) category:video games category:Android Games Category:Alien Breed